The Next Few Days
by AChangedName
Summary: This is an ongoing Solangelo / Reynico Fanfiction that i will continue to update. It is inspired from the last Heroes of Olympus book: 'The Blood of Olympus'. The story takes place following the events of The Blood of Olympus.
1. The Next Few Days

The Next Few Days

Will felt useless. He wasn't naturally gifted with a sword like Percy, and he wasn't tactically intuitive like Annabeth. He also didn't possess his siblings gift of archery which sucked. A lot. Even Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite was more of a difference– maker in battle as she could charmspeak. All Will had was his healing hands.

Will must have been thinking out loud because Nico managed to overhear him from his ward bed in the infirmary; he had agreed to stay there for a few days until his wounds fully healed.

"I don't think you're useless Will.", Nico said with a faint smile on his face as he was sitting up. Hearing the son of the underworld say this to him cheered him up a little and he decided to go and check up on his patient. Will strode up to Nico and ruffled his hair which severely displeased him but made Will give out a small chuckle. "Watch it Solace, I know we're friends now but don't push it." mumbled Nico unhappily. Will had to admit, hearing Nico refer to him as a friend made him quite happy because it meant he had broken through to him in the last few days, but also saddened him because Will wanted them to be more than that. He understood Nico might not feel the same way towards him and he had to prepare himself for that but as far as Will could see it, he was going to do everything he could to make him fall in love with him. Only problem was there wasn't anything special about him.

The plan was that now the majority of people had been fixed up and taken care of, Will could take advantage of Nico's injuries to spend some time with him and get to know him better, and hopefully show Nico the real Will. Of course he did have real concern for him as well; he'd seen him fading first hand on the battlefield and it scared the s**t out of him.

So far it was all fine, Nico even seemed enthusiastic about them spending time together and they were both enjoying each others company. All was well, almost too well. And that's when Reyna, praetor of the 12th Legion and leader of New Rome walked in and came to stay...


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

Reyna and Nico had apparently been getting cosy on their travels on the way back from Greece because they had only gotten back a few days ago, and were now reminiscing like it was a grand adventure that occurred years ago. She had only arrived 20 minutes ago but she was already getting on Will's nerves.

As soon as she walked in, a big smile spread across her face as she beamed at Nico. Since arriving at the camp there had obviously been a lot of matters to settle, along with agreements and rules with the new-found partnership between the Romans and the Greeks. This obviously meant she hadn't had a lot of catching up time with friends, and to check in on Nico, but Will didn't care; he was furious.

The next few days were supposed to be his and Nico's days, Reyna wasn't invited. She had the cheek to ask Will to give them some time alone, referring to Will as his doctor like he wasn't anything more, and Will consented unhappily. After returning to his desk he saw Nico stand up and hug her, saying how he had missed her company. Will silently seethed at the scene he was seeing behind a report he needed to file.

Reyna was around Will's age; possibly 16? She was definitely beautiful, but she also seemed quite threatening at the same time which immediately put Will off. Nico didn't seem phased by her naturally stern face, nor did she by his brooding darkness. In fact they both seemed extremely comfortable around one another and it made Will wonder how close they had become on their travels. By the sounds of it they had been through a lot together and saved each others lives on numerous occasions. They even spoke more casually around each other like old friends.

Will could tell that they trusted each other. He could see it in their eyes and it made him jealous because when Nico looked into his eyes, he didn't have that same trust. Instead his eyes were full of uncertainty like he still wasn't sure whether Will's advances towards him were sincere. It made him wonder if they had opened up to each other, if his angel had poured his hearts desires out to someone other than him.

Reyna and Nico had been sitting on his bed catching up for a while now and it came to Nico's attention that Reyna was still badly injured from their expedition from Greece. Nico became really worried about her with real panic in his eyes, telling her she needed to stay here to heal up. She argued as much as she could saying she's fine and that she needs to stay on her feet in order to command the Romans, but Nico's begging onyx eyes finally convinced her to consider it.

Will decided to go up and check her wounds, hoping he could bandage them up and send her on her way but after giving her a full examination, Nico was right, she did need to stay, otherwise she wouldn't heal up properly. Will gritted his teeth before saying, "Looks like death boy here is right, you're going to have to stay here overnight. Doctors orders." He couldn't think how any of this could get any worse.

Secretly, Reyna was extremely happy with being able to sleep near Nico again. The past few nights, although she didn't mention it to anyone, she had trouble sleeping. She needed her Nico again to sleep by her and cradle her so she could burrow into his warm chest and drift off blissfully again. And the truth was, Nico needed her too.


	3. The Following Morning

The Following Morning

Reyna woke up the following morning with her left hand interlocked with Nico's. At some point in the night, she had subconsciously moved from her bed to his and was now lying next to him in a full embrace from behind. His face was pressed firmly against her back whilst his arm was tightly wrapped around her body in protection. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was spooning Nico Di Angelo.

At first she smiled softly at the idea of what she was doing and her eyes slowly closed again; hoping she could stay like this forever. Then they shot open immediately as she realised Jason Grace had just walked in.

Nico remained sleeping, he wasn't a morning person, but Jason still approached the bed silently. Reyna slowly sat up – careful not to wake the sleeping Ghost King, "What do you want Grace!?" Reyna said in a sharp, hushed tone.

Jason couldn't help but grin, "I came to check in on Nico, Will said he was still sleeping in the infirmary."

Reyna thanked the gods that Will didn't stick around overnight, he had been staring daggers at her since she arrived and was glad for the space. "Well he's sleeping right now, what did you want with him? Anything I can help you with?".

She kept shooting questions at him, trying to deter him and make him leave. It seemed to work as his face turned pale, "Hey it's fine don't worry yourself, I'll tell him later in person."

There was something wrong. Jason was hiding something from her and she didn't like it. Before she could interrogate him, an irritated Will Solace walked into the infirmary, cursing the Stoll brothers and their pickpocketing skills. Jason used this to his advantage and swiftly left.

'Great' Reyna thought as Will walked in . The son of Apollo had been dealing with getting his cabin in order all morning for cabin inspection that was led by the Stoll brothers. What he didn't anticipate was that they would use this time to pinch all loose objects they could get their hands on and Will had been dealing with some of his younger cabin members crying their eyes out over 'lost' items.

Will slowly took in the scene he was witnessing and was hit with a pang of jealously. He observed Nico angelically sleeping on his bed which would've looked sweet if it wasn't for New Rome's Praetor sitting next to him, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. 'How dare she!' he thought silently. "Move away from him now!" Will instinctively said. Reyna turned and stared at him in surprise, "I mean er, he needs space so er you need to stay away from him otherwise he won't get the chance to heal properly". He couldn't believe himself. Jealously was making him lie and he hated it, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jeez, no need to snap at me" Reyna replied quizzically. "I need to go and check on my legion, make sure he's okay whilst I'm away". Without waiting for a reply, she swung her purple cape over her back and left without saying goodbye to Nico as he was still asleep. A smile played on Will's face as she left; he could finally have time alone with Nico.

He was feeling tired after everything he had to deal with this morning and now he had to spend the day in the infirmary. Will didn't mind though as he only had one patient and he didn't consider it a chore to look after him. A mischievous grin swept over his face as an idea popped into his head. "I _am _tired..." Will muttered out loud, "a few minutes won't hurt". At this he climbed into the bed alongside Nico and he couldn't believe it. He was spooning Nico Di Angelo.


	4. Alone

Alone

Nico woke up with a content smile on his face. He could feel the presence of someone else laying next to him with his arms around them. As far as he could tell, they had been there for a while and had made themselves comfortable; sinking into his warm embrace. Nico slowly opened his eyes, confused at what he saw: curly blond locks of hair in his face belonging to some _guy_. His mind searched for who the owner of this golden hair was. At first he thought it might be Jason and the idea of that completely freaked him out which was a hard thing to accomplish and an accolade only a few had achieved. Then he noticed the white doctoral overcoat the person was wearing and realised it was Will. "What the hell Will!" Nico cried out in a mix of confusion, surprise and embarrassment, his face turning a bright red.

Will seemed startled as he was suddenly awakened by the screaming in his ears. He shot up out of bed immediately, realising he had overslept and Nico had found him out. "Look I'm sorry I was just so tired..." his voice was soft and gentle whilst his eyes were full of innocence.

Nico found it hard to stay angry at him whilst he looked like that but he still felt completely embarrassed – what if someone had seen them? He didn't want to show his sympathetic side so he gave him his most sincere death stare, "I need some space". And with that he stormed out, the Apollo boy more than compliant with his decision to leave.

Nico ran. As soon as he left the infirmary he decided to drop his 'son of the underworld' caricature, since he didn't need to look threatening towards Will anymore, and immediately started bawling his eyes out. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not Reyna, so he bolted for Cabin 13 as fast as his scrawny legs could take him. He almost made it but was intercepted by Jason who grabbed him by his arm to slow him down. "Whoa there Nico, slow down, tell me what's wrong" Jason said as softly as he could. Nico didn't see the point in sharing. He would seem silly and over dramatic, and even he didn't quite understand what was wrong, so he replied with, "I don't want to talk about it".

At that Jason walked him to the door of his cabin, "Get some rest Nico, you still look like hell". 'Gee thanks, how nice' he thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel gratitude for Jason being there for him. Despite his brashness, he was a genuine friend, "Feel free to talk to me about anything". A faint smile spread across Nico's face and he nodded in understanding. "Oh and I saw you two love birds cuddling this morning" he said with a grin, "You two were like it all night. Get in Nic-".

Nico instinctively slammed the door shut on Jason. He was mortified. How many people had seen? Had Will really been laying there all night? Does Will like me?

So many questions filled his head that it started to hurt. He laid down on his bed at first clutching his head, then moving to the fetal position, rocking back and forth, silently sobbing to himself. He wanted to be alone and he was for a good amount of time. That was until there was a knock at the door.

**A/N:**

**Firstly, I haven't thanked everyone who has been reviewing. Please keep it up as it really helps to let me know if you like the story and how I can improve it.**

**Secondly, please review if you haven't! Again I like to know what everyone thinks of the story even if it's negative.**

**Finally, I apologise for the abruptness of this chapter in particular. It just feels... bad.**

**Thank you for reading, I'll try to continue posting daily/every other day but I go back to school soon so no promises.**


	5. Knock Knock

Knock Knock

His nerves were just starting to settle as he laid on his bed, calming down. When a loud knock resonated through Cabin 13, Nico jumped out of his bed in shock. His nerves were rattling again and nervousness started to fill him. He didn't want to see anyone, not after the morning he had. "GO AWAY!" he yelled, trying to scare whoever it was away. Another set of knocks. Whoever it was, they were very impatient and it was obvious the message wasn't getting through to them. Nico sighed then repeated what he had earlier said, only this time putting emphasis on his words to make it clear. "GO _AWAY_!" Nico yelled for the second time, starting to get annoyed at the persons resilience. They were either stubborn enough to stay until he would eventually answer or were too dumb to realise the consequences they would have to deal with when he finally opened the door. Nico answered the door.

"What is it?" he hissed at the person standing in the shadows of his cabin. He immediately regretted his behaviour when he realised the person standing there was Reyna. "Crap" he whispered in a hushed tone he wished she wouldn't hear. She stepped forward out of the shadows, striding past him into his cabin, glaring at him the whole walk.

"What's with the attitude, Di Angelo?" she asked half mad, half concerned in a worried way. She looked ready to tear him apart. Nico thought she was cute when she was like this. She would act all Roman and proud but as soon as they were alone she wanted to make sure he was okay. Noticing he was just standing there, staring at her with a goofy smile on his face, he decided to answer, "I umm... I... I don't feel well". This much was true, he felt stressed and upset with... well everything.

Reyna read the signs that there was something bothering her Nico, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked supportively in hope he would open up to her.

"No." he sad flatly. Her hopes dropped and it showed on her face. "I mean _yes_... but I shouldn't." The look on his face said he really didn't feel up for talking about it so Reyna decided not to push him and instead changed the subject.

"You look tense Nico" she said with half a smile, "you know when I was on Circe's island with my sister Hylla, we were taught many things. One of the most important and life changing lessons was on how to give a good massage." She couldn't help but smirk as the son of Hades looked startled, then he proceeded to blush.

"What are you suggesting Reyna?" Nico asked coyly.

"I'm not suggesting anything." She winked. At that she pushed him on to his bed and followed him onto it, sitting down behind him. He let out a shrill shriek as he felt the sensation of falling backwards. Reyna couldn't help but laugh playfully.

The bed was surprisingly comfy, considering it looked like a crudely made coffin from afar. She sat behind Nico on the bed with her legs loosely wrapped around his waist. This made her feel like an anaconda, ready to constrict her victim in order to stop it from escaping. She liked the thought of that, it made her feel... dominant. Without wasting any time, she started stripping off his t-shirt. "What do you think you are doing Reyna!" he tried getting up but was stopped by Reyna's tight grip on him.

"Just trust me" she spoke softly. Reluctant at first, he finally stopped struggling and let her remove his black tee.

Soft hands rested on his back. Fingers were exploring up and down him, making his nervousness heighten again and causing the skeletal butterflies in his stomach to start flying around like crazy. He hadn't let anyone touch him willingly unless they were family. Right now, Reyna felt like family, she was his family now after everything they had been through together. Finally, the hands reached his shoulders and stayed there for a while, resting there. "I'm guessing you've never been massaged before?" she asked with a hint of a giggle.

"That obvious?" as if in response, his shoulders shivered as the hands stayed there. She decided she'd better start the massage.

Nico was slightly disappointed. He had hoped it would eradicate all the feelings and make him feel blissfully stress free. No such thing happened. Instead, he felt Reyna's strong fingers push into him awkwardly. It started to hurt and made him feel irritable but he acted like it felt nice so he wouldn't upset Reyna. Also, the butterflies added to the nervousness, putting him on edge.

After roughly five minutes she came to a stand still. Nico was out of focus and it took him a while to realise that she had in fact stopped. Thank the gods, that was awful. She had slowly been edging her hands down and forwards as the massage went on until they reached his waist. Reyna also didn't notice she had stopped and was just sitting there in silence, admiring Nico's body from behind. He slowly turned to face her, at the same moment Reyna tried pulling Nico backwards so that she could hug him. In one swift, unplanned movement, Nico ended up on top of Reyna, who was now lying flatly on her back on the bed. For a few moments they just stared into each other's eyes, with Reyna's hands on Nico's waist and his body pressed closely against hers. Reyna started to breath heavier. There was only one thing she wanted. She smiled and closed her eyes, hoping for Nico to make the next move. He did. She sensed him moving his face closer to hers. The moment felt like forever, he was slowly moving his face towards hers and she could feel his light breathing over her face. He moved forward, this time in a final move, towards her left ear, where he whispered, "That massage... was terrible."


	6. Telling the Truth

Telling The Truth

Reyna had been waiting for the moment when their lips would touch and Nico would finally kiss her. She'd been flirtatious, which wasn't particularly natural for her, and given him plenty of hints to let him know that she liked him. No such event happened like what she was expecting, instead, she received a harsh insult from him, criticising her skill of giving a massage. "_WHAT!" _she screamed in outrage. She was confident in her abilities, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had a moment together that had been building up until the point where they were supposed to kiss. He had built her up just to let her down.

As she opened her eyes, the sight in front of her just made her even madder. He was grinning. Not just a gentle smile but a wide spread, broad grin. She didn't know whether he knew what he just did or was grinning at her because her face had gone red with anger, nevertheless, she still smacked him. Hard.

What happened next surprised Reyna so much that if she could relive the moment, she still wouldn't have expected it. If their roles were reversed, Reyna wouldn't have hesitated in smacking him back or at least shooting a few curses in his direction, but instead of any of that, Nico reached his arms around her and pulled her into a big bear hug. She was speechless, literally. It was a nice gesture but that nice gesture was starting to crush her lungs and she couldn't breath. "Can't... breath... Nico" she exasperated breathlessly. Relief filled her as he was compliant with her request and loosened his grip around her, however, he still carried on hugging her.

It wasn't often that she got to enjoy the little things like this, and oh boy was she enjoying this. She was almost in shock that he had so willingly made contact with her, that really wasn't like Nico. All she wanted to do was sit there hugging him despite her face flushing several different shades of red. "I'm sorry Reyna, it was only a joke. " Nico said in a soft tone whilst fluttering his eyelashes at her, "Will you forgive me?" he spoke, staring intently into her eyes with big puppy ones of his own. The act was almost too overdone that it could've been interpreted as sarcastic, but Nico seemed sincere.

"Of course..." Reyna replied soft and tenderly. Immediately she saw that it would be a mistake to be nice otherwise he might take advantage of her kindness. "...Dumbass" she added quicker this time with more hostility. It was her turn to grin now as Nico was the one in shock.

Nico and Reyna both sat on his bed, staring into each others eyes and giggling to each other like small children, completely oblivious to the pair of lightning blue eyes peering at them through the window. Jason stooped in the shadows, observing them with a smirk on his face; he hadn't seen either of his friends this happy in... well ever. His smirk dropped as the harrowing reminder of the horrible truth crept its way back into his thoughts. He knew this wasn't real. He knew this couldn't continue any longer, it just wasn't fair, for either of them.

He had to tell them.


	7. Piece by Piece

Piece by Piece

Something was wrong and Reyna knew it. Nico had been acting weird all day; swinging through emotions at a rate that exceeded normal. On top of that he had been laughing. Nico doesn't laugh. Sure, he had been smiling more lately but this was different. A person doesn't change like that overnight, doesn't turn into a completely new person. It was almost like it wasn't really Nico...

Reyna momentarily brushed the thought aside as there was a loud knock at the door. Nico frowned as Reyna got up to answer it, "Why do you have to answer it? Why can't we just stay here alone – just the two of us?". Part of her wanted to do just that and sit back down next to him, unfortunately the person was being really persistent and must have seen them through the window. She sighed as she approached the door. Nico just laid back onto his bed with a blank expression on his face. Reyna swung the door open, surprised to see who it was. It was her saving Grace.

**Several hours earlier.**

Eros had been waiting for Nico to return to his cabin. The last time they had spoken together, Eros had said that, "the only way to conquer love is to face it". Since then, Nico had followed his instructions and admitted to Percy that he had a crush on him, and since then he had also realised that Percy isn't his type. He had followed his instructions and probably assumed they were over after he completed them. He was wrong. Eros' instructions were a life long lesson, not just a minor task he wanted Nico to fulfil for him.

"I've been waiting for you" Eros said with a dark smile upon his face as Nico entered his cabin. He reminded Nico of a villain from a film, maybe that was the look he was going for?

"What do you want cupid?" Nico spoke, wiping his tears away. He really wasn't in the mood for gods, not after dealing with Will this morning. He just wanted to be alone. He knew he felt something for Will but it was just too hard to admit it to himself. After all, he hadn't had a chance to get to know him yet and he knew Reyna liked him, which caused mixed emotions to grow inside of him.

Eros didn't look phased by being named as his _other_ form despite him obviously being Eros and _not_ Cupid. For gods sake, Cupid has a red bow and his is golden, who can confuse them? "The instructions I gave you" Eros spoke with a softer tone that still maintained powerful influence, "They were supposed to be a lesson to you, yet you abandoned them when feelings for Will Solace arose". Nico seemed saddened by hearing this because he knew it was true. "Now I need to teach you another lesson..."

Eros decided not to use his bow as he didn't want to constrict his fate, instead he wanted Nico's love life to get as problematic as possible. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of cut out love hearts, how cliché. He waved them in front of Nico's face causing him to be filled with all kinds of impulsive feelings, the main one being sexual lust and desire – the power of Eros. "I want you to lead her on Nico. Make Reyna believe that you share mutual feelings, then when the time is right, break her heart. You failed to listen to my last advice, so now I am giving you a new way to conquer love". After that, he wiped any knowledge Nico had of him being there and he was gone.

Nico laid on his bed, feeling overpowered with emotion. He didn't know why but he felt like his heart had suddenly made up its mind. He wanted to be with Reyna.

Jason stood outside the front door with his head pressed against the frame and his mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He would've went in to check on Nico but he saw Reyna leaving the temporary Roman base. She was walking in his direction so he decided to leave as it would look suspicious if he was caught hanging around outside of the cabin.

**Present time**

Jason was stood at the door of the cabin. Reyna was greeting him there and he could see Nico laying on his bed, he had a troubled look on his face. In hushed tones, Jason told Reyna to step outside and speak to him.

He tried explaining what he had heard earlier but she was extremely stubborn and wouldn't believe the truth, calling Jason crazy and delusional. All Jason wanted was for his friend not to get hurt. "Reyna, despite what you may think I do care about you and I don't want you to get hurt". The words he spoke failed to make an impact on Reyna as she sighed.

"Please just leave Jason. For once I'm starting to feel happy, I know this is real, I can feel it. Please don't spoil this for me". He nodded knowing that no matter what he said, she wouldn't listen.

She closed the door as she entered the cabin. Laying there with a playful smile on his face was Nico, who was now topless for some reason. Reyna was confused by his change in appearance but she rather enjoyed it. He looked quite cute. "Are you going to join me?" he asked with a wink, trying to coax her into bed with him. Reyna realised Nico had changed, and she had to admit, she liked him a lot like this.


	8. Temptation

Temptation

Nico was laying on his bed topless, with a big flirtatious smile on his face. Reyna couldn't help but let out a small squeal as she saw his toned, white abs out in the open for the world to see. More importantly for her to see. Finally! She couldn't understand when or why he had taken his shirt off as she had only been outside for a few minutes. She didn't care of course, she was mesmerised by the inviting sight before her.

Realising that she had been staring, she looked down blushing then looked up again, locking eyes with Nico with a stern look on her face in order to reclaim any dignity she had left. He just looked at her with a playful smile on his face. Why wasn't he speaking? Maybe she should say something? She searched her head and remembered that he had asked her something, but she had gotten so distracted, that by this point her mind had gone completely blank. She was staring again. A whole minute had passed now and her eyes stayed glued to his chest, where they slowly moved down and down until they reached his v-line. Nico's smile wavered at the lack of response, so he coughed to get her attention.

'Oh my gods' was all Reyna could think, suddenly snapping back into the real world. She must have looked so creepy, frozen in place, staring at the younger boy. "Sorry, what did you say again?" she finally spoke as her eyes wandered down to his body again.

"I said, are you going to join me?" his smile softened as he could tell she was clearly in a daze. Without replying she slowly walked forward towards him, her eyes still fixated on his chest. There was something about the look that Nico had been giving her and the mischievous glint in his eye. It attracted her like a magnet, giving her sudden urges, making her want to reach out and touch him. She didn't know what she was thinking or feeling, emotion simply flowed through her and she had no control over it.

As she reached the bed, Nico lifted up the covers, prompting her to get in beside him. Instead of laying down next to him, she listened to her primal instincts and climbed up, straddling him. She liked being in control, especially now at this moment in time. Nico had seemed so calm and commanding up until this point. _He_ had been the one flirting and gesturing, yet he felt powerless as soon as she was on top of him, his reign of dominance had been diminished. He had crumbled under pressure and it was showing as his breathing rate started to rise.

Reyna placed a hand over Nico's heart, on the chest she had been eager to feel. The look of longing in her eyes dissipated and was replaced with a new look; a look of hunger. Nico seemed shocked by the stranger that was upon him, she both scared and excited him at the same time. Her hand moved softly over Nico's body, causing him to feel a tickling sensation. Still in shock, Nico just lay there, letting Reyna have her fun.

She couldn't resist him any longer. A fire had built up inside of her and she couldn't contain it anymore. Forcefully, she planted a kiss on Nico's lips, making the already breathless boy's eyes widen. After a short few moments of shocked struggle, he succumbed to pleasure and kissed back with misplaced affection. His mind was in disarray, he couldn't think straight. Whilst his head was spinning and disorientated, his body had other plans; he felt his hands moving along her hips, sliding upwards. Nico tried sitting up to see her face to face but was stopped when a firm hand pushed him back down onto the bed. The fire in Reyna's eyes was intensifying as the power of their kiss also grew fiercer. Her hands moved over to his wrists where she pinned him down firmly. He was now trapped and completely immobilised.

Reyna moved back slightly to take in the whole scene and smiled amorously at the boy that lay before her. She inched in closer, close enough for Nico to be able to feel her hot breath against his skin. Moving in closer and closer until she reached his ear, she whispered, "You're all mine now Di Angelo..."

The smaller boy yelped when her hand slid down his trousers.

**A/N- Go check out Toujours L'Espoir! She is a dedicated author with some amazing, original story lines. I'm especially liking 'Three Worlds Collide' at the moment. If you haven't read any of her stories yet then you are missing out.**

**Also I'm sorry for the late publish. Been busy. Deal with it. I'll update soon.**


End file.
